


How to get rid of hiccups - part 2

by Sprout2012



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Hiccups, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: For @Luarie and @KendallSwiftie who left lovely comments on this and expressed an interest in a continuation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luarie/gifts).



> For @Luarie and @KendallSwiftie who left lovely comments on this and expressed an interest in a continuation.

Hinata was trying to think of ways to trick Kageyama into kissing him again. He had gotten it into his head that Kageyama would refuse if he simply asked if they could kiss.

After the last time, Kageyama had acted like it never happened, and when Hinata tried questioning him, he soon shut him down by stating rather bluntly that it was to get rid of his hiccups, nothing more, nothing less.

He had attempted to get hiccups again, but it resulted in him feeling a bit sick from drinking too much and no hiccups. 

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, glancing down at him blankly.

Hinata had his arms wrapped around his stomach, hunched over slightly as they walked, "Oh," he tried to straighten up, "nothing, just have a stomach ache," he replied.

Kageyama frowned, "Don't get sick," he snapped. 

"I cannot help it if I do!" Hinata protested.

"I know that, dumbass!" Kageyama retorted voice raised, "I meant, I need you..."

Hinata stared at him, mouth hanging open. 

Kageyama added on hurriedly, "I need you healthy for Volleyball – obviously."

Hinata closed his mouth and looked down at his trainers, "Obviously," he repeated quietly – dejectedly. 

Kageyama glanced sideways at Hinata, he looked crestfallen. Had his words hurt him. He had panicked, he did need Hinata, but he did not mean for it to come out. So he quickly tried to cover it up. He was not intentionally trying to hurt Hinata's feelings. Now he felt like a jerk.

"Want to come over and play video games with me?" he offered, to try and cheer Hinata up. 

This was not an unusual invitation, Hinata had come to his a few times to study, hang out and play games. He'd even been to Hinata's, but his little sister would not leave them alone, therefore they always ended up at Kageyama's.

Hinata lifted his head sending Kageyama a small hopeful smile, one that made his stomach flip, "I'd like that,"

Once settled in Kageyama's bedroom, with snacks and refreshments, they sat on the floor leaning back against Kageyama's bed. Leg's slightly touching - causing them both to be hyper aware of the other. 

"Ready to lose?" Kageyama challenged.

Hinata nudged him with his shoulder, "Ready to win more like," he objected cheerfully.

They played a few games, they were evenly matched. Hinata was eating the snacks between games, and was eating far too quickly.

Just as he was about to win, he hiccuped. Hinata froze. He had hiccups again! This was perfect.

Kageyama growled, "Shh, you're distracting me."

"I have *hic* hiccups I cannot control them!" He whined.

They continued to play, until Kageyama's resolve snapped, he lunged at Hinata, kissing him. 

Hinata was once again taken by surprise but soon reacted to Kageyama's persistent lips.

Kageyama remained sat next to him, he had simply twisted his upper body around to face Hinata, in order to kiss him. He had one hand on the floor between them to support himself and the other moved to cup Hinata's face.

Hinata's heartbeat had begun to speed up, his body felt on fire, he was filled with a nervous energy, yet he was definitely aroused.

The kiss did not last long. Kageyama soon broke apart from him, turning to face the TV once more.

Hinata clutched the controller in his hand, unsure what to do or say, "You..."

He was going to say, 'you kissed me' but Kageyama cut him off, "I know," he declared, voice hard, "you had hiccups again. It was distracting me, putting me off the game." He explained bluntly.

Hinata frowned, he was sure there were other methods to surprise the hiccups away. Kageyama had chosen to kiss him again. Yes, it had worked. He no longer had hiccups - but...but..it had to mean more than just a method to get rid of them.

He dared not say the actual word, 'kiss', instead he carefully asked, "Are you going to do that every time I have hiccups?"

Silence. 

Kageyama still had not looked at him, "What about if one of the others get hiccups? Will you ki-"

"Shut up!" Kageyama ordered, anger plain to see on his face as he stared fiercely at Hinata. Eyes blazing and face set as hard as stone.

"Stop asking questions," he added not as loud but still in a deadly tone.

Hinata stood and dropped the controller onto Kageyama's bed, "All you ever do is yell at me," he stated unsettled, he picked up his bag and walked out.

He was halfway home, by the time Kageyama caught up to him, pulling him to a stop by grabbing his arm.

His hand still gripped onto Hinata's arm, his eyes bored into Hinata's, "You..." he sighed, clearly struggling to express himself, "You just make me so angry,"

Hinata yanked his arm free, "Go away," he did not need to be spoken down to. He did not need to be made to feel like shit, for nothing. He did not need to be reminded that Kageyama merely tolerated him. 

"Let me finish," Kageyama protested, stepping closer, "There is something about you, that...that brings out the best and worst in me. Y-you make me feel such extreme emotions. Even if it is anger or annoyance... it is always you that causes me to feel that way."

Hinata frowned, "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked his voice soft - sad.

Kageyama closed his eyes briefly, "Because, it is not just negative feelings you bring out. I-I..."

Hinata sucked in a breath, taking a small careful step closer, "Yes?" he prompted.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama announced, and for a moment Hinata thought he was going to make excuses and leave, however, he continued, "I'm sorry that I can be mean, that I hurt you, that I can be cruel and unkind, that I make you feel less of a person. I'm sorry that I do not tell you how much seeing you every day makes my day that bit brighter. That seeing you smile and laugh, adds happiness to my life. I'm sorry that you do not realise how incredible you really are."

"You think I'm incredible? I thought I was just annoying to you." He confessed, still in shock.

"You are annoying," he confirmed, "but, you're also funny, talented a-and you're cute too." He glanced down embarrassed to be admitting all of this out loud.

Hinata stepped into his personal space, glancing up at him determinedly, "You're scary, you're mean and you're difficult to read...but, it seems that I find those things attractive."

Kageyama’s eyes grew wide in astonishment, "What?"

"I said I find you attractive," Hinata repeated confidently, smiling.

After a moment of staring, they both moved, meeting in the middle to kiss. It was quick and unsure.

Hinata took hold of his hand in a brave move, "Let's go play some more video games. Winner gets to kiss the loser."

Kageyama brows furrowed in puzzlement, "But one of us will always win, and that means we kiss after every game,"

A big contagious smile broke out across Hinata's face, "Exactly,"

He tugged at Kageyama's hand, pulling him in the direction of his house.


End file.
